Monster's Debt Paid
by Jaycren
Summary: The Continuation of Sometimes Monsters are Right Too. All debts will be paid. All Things will be made right.
1. Redemption of Honesty

Fenrir awoke to the smell of eggs, making his way to Zecora's door he rapped lightly.

"Come in for Breakfast, so that we might meet at last."

Fenrir smiled, not only was the woman inside a warrior and shaman but she talked as he did. Her smell continued to intoxicate him. Pushing the door open, he entered. The sight of Zecora, her back turned to him caused him to freeze. A low growl, echoed forth as he verbalized his appreciation of the Zebra woman's form. She shot him a look over her shoulder. Raising his hands, he bowed his head.

"Forgive This Wolf, his upset, My Nose and your Beauty makes your Heat hard to Forget."

Fenrir took a breath. "However, You are in no danger, To restraint, This wolf Is no stranger"

Smirking, she said. "Upon that Chair you should sit, Breakfast will be done in just a bit."

Turning to the stove Zecora continued. "You speak of my heat, Is that not what you wish to treat?"

Fenrir watched as Zecora swayed through the kitchen, poise, strength, beauty and intelligence. He resisted the urge to pull her to him, as she dropped the eggs unto his plate, pouring tea into his cup. She leaned on the table, her back arched, waiting for her answer.

Fenrir closed his eyes a moment, then picked up the fork and took a bite of the eggs. He chewed thoughtfully, then answered.

"I will never force a Mare, Only if you truly Care. If this is only to ease your heat, A different male you should ask to treat. In my past I mated with more then one, and had many sons. It was only to not be alone, so that my heart would not turn to stone. So now that the chain Gleipner no longer locks me away, I wish for one that wants me to stay. Not for what I know, or strength my fate may bestow. So until you say that is what you desire, I cannot be the one to quench your fire."

He finished his eggs and gulping down his tea. "Thank you for the meal, but I had to tell you what I feel." Fenrir rose, but Zecora pushed him back into the chair. Straddling him, her chest pressing to his, her arms enclosing him, her arousal filled his nostrils, she leaned upon his shoulder. Still he kept his hands to his sides, he need to hear the words. Zecora began whispering into his ear, huskily and deep.

"Fenrir, to the children you where kind, Allowing them to pick your Mind. I saw when you came back, the time meant you walked them all to Applejack's. You protected me from the wild, and were so very mild. I think with a wolf I can live, If to me he is willing to give. I fell in love with you that day, when with the CMC you did play. When I awoke and saw, that upon me you had not laid a claw. I knew that you were true."

Fenrir's arms pulled her tight to him, lifting her, Zecora's legs wrapping around him. Burying his snout into her shoulder, he inhaled her scent, then slammed her down on the table. Pulling his muzzle to hers, she kissed him as she drew him unto her, what they wanted only separated by thin fabric. Of Course, a knocking came to the door.

"Unless the world is going to end, I may kill a friend" Zecora Groused.

"Their body I will help you hide, as long as we can continue this ride."

Zecora held him tighter for a moment, then let out a sigh. "A tempting offer made, but later we will get laid."

Fenrir stepped back, helping Zecora stand. "Zecora, I will clean, or something they may glean."

Not getting what Fenrir meant, Zecora made the mistake of looking down. As her wolf went past her, she looked to the door, grabbing her knife, she advanced, "I am sorry that this pony needs to die, but with that wolf I must lie."

Opening the door, she grabbed the farm pony on the other side, her blade at her throat, "Applejack, my dear, If I were you I'd run from here."

"Easy know Zecora, I just wanted to make sure that Fenrir got back here okay."

"A low growl came from the Zebra mare, "He got back here fine, now run or on Pony meat I dine."

"Applejack, leaned back as Zecora released her. "I am really sorry Zecora I just..."

"Again the growl, frustration, quickly turning to rage, as she advanced on the farmpony, her dagger glittering in the sun. A black furred shape shot from Zecora's hut wrapping strong arms around her, a cup held to her lips, her nose forced shut. Applejack watched as her friend drank, and tension eased from Zecora's body. Zecora sank against the black furred male and for the first time in the light Applejack beheld Fenrir.

"I am sorry Honesty, You interrupted a moment you see."

"I can't blame her, damn your gorgeous, I'd stab somepony too for interrupting. Wait, how did you know I'm the element of honesty?"

"The one that Betrayed me, was my world's God of Honesty."

"Well then I know what I have to do. Fenrir, I can't stand that you associate me with somepony that would betray family." The Farm Mare spat on the ground. "So I want to ask something. I am going to come along on Applebloom's next lesson and Zecora, I want you to brew two droughts of the memory brew. Then you and me Fenrir are gonna drink."

Fenrir tilted his head, "You would go to those ends, just to claim me as a friend."

"There was no hesitation, "Yes, You protected my sister, that puts me in your debt, if this eases your pain, I won't hesitate."

"Very well, in a week, you will see my hell, Goodbye Honesty, I wish you well."


	2. Hel: Generosity's Gift

Sapphire Blue awoke as two bodies shifted away from him, opening his eyes he beheld his Mistress and his ward rising from his bed. Realizing that neither knew he woke, he watched as the two quietly started getting ready for their day. Aradinee often would crawl into bed to snuggle, so he had a number of mare brushes and other things at his mirror. The only joy he had most days, was sitting and brushing his young niece's hair, as she told him what she would be doing around the mansion. Cautiously, he watched the two, ashamed to admit that he had no idea how his Mistress would treat the young mare. Surprisingly, Hel was gentle with Aradinee, The Dark Queen treating the blind filly as her own child.

"You know Sapphire it really is rude to stare." Hel snarked as Aradinee giggled.

Blue smiled, "I apologize Mistress, I couldn't help but be mesmerized by the two most beautiful mares in all of Equestria."

Glancing over her shoulder, holding Aradinee in her lap, Hel ran a brush through the young one's mane, the replied

"Then I can hardly fault you, though I believe you have some business to attend to?"

Sapphire's smiled grew to something seen on sharks. "That I do, Mistress, but how'd you know of this?"

To his surprise both Aradinee and Hel giggled, "I have seen into your heart, I know your deeds, and I know what they add up too." Hel gave her own predatory grin, dragonlike and terrible. "I also know your reasons, and I approve, however I must insist on you being home for supper, after all, that will be about when Aradinee and I will be back from our errands."

"E-E-Errands Mistress?"

"Well, Aradinee is going to need to have some new dresses for her introduction to society," Blue's breath stopped, he wondered if this was what a heart attack felt like, Hel continued, "and I am going to need some clothes as well, Aradinee has much to say about a Seamstress named Rarity Belle, so we may stop at her Ponyville location." Hel's smile was directed purely at Blue now.

"Yep, this is what a heart attack feels like." He thought.

"Auntie Hel, that's kinda cruel." Aradinee said, a spiderly smile upon her own lips. "You're supposed to wait until after Rarity over charges him for the dresses."

Hel's laughter rang through the room, hugging Aradinee tight, "Oh, Bless you child, I'll make a proper lady of you yet."

Sapphire's eye began to twitch, "P-P-Proper Lady?"

"Oh, Yes, from her descriptions of the one's you've encounter, Ms. Belle seems to have been the only one qualified to call herself such, minus the breeding of course. So I'll be giving her lessons on the proper behavior of a lady." turning back to Aradinee she asked. "Tell me child, do you favor a Dagger, or a mace to wear at court?"

Sapphire was unconscious before he heard his ward's answer.

#########################################################################################

Rarity had just brewed her first cup of tea for the day as she heard the bell ring, signifying her first costumer of the day. Setting down her cup she moved to the front of her Boutique.

"Welcome to Carousel Boutique where everything is chic, unique and manifique" Rarity exclaimed.

"Quite, both me and my niece would like to order some clothing. I am going to need things for every occasion and my darling one here needs to commission a dress for both her cutesenara and her introduction to the nobility." The mare before her said.

Rarity paused for a moment, the Unicorn stood in shadow and held her niece in both her arms. Something was off though, a chill crept over the Element of generosity. Rarity shivered, goosebumps upon her skin, however a customer was a customer, and from the sound of it, the mare had been through some recent distress. Rarity could identify breeding and the older Unicorn oozed with it. Such a Mare didn't just commission an entire wardrobe, at least not from her, without something very wrong happening.

Shaking herself, she smiled kindly on the shadowed pair, "Of course, Darlings, its what I am here for. Let me take a look at you both. Once I get your measurements, why don't I get the two of you a cup of tea? From the sound of things it may be just what you need?"

The Mare Chuckled, "Very well, Ms. Belle, But my appearance may be a bit startling."

Stepping forward into the light, they were revealed. The mare was short, but commanded the room, the one half of her face was blonde maned and blue eyed, and was breathtakingly gorgeous, the other half was withered and corpselike, flesh the blue of decomp, the mane on that side, grey and sparse. She wore, Rarity noted, what appeared to be armor, a leather corset, studded in metal with a leather and metal banded skirt. An odd looking sword hung at her hip, it had a blade on the wrong side and the usual cutting edge held crenelations from top to bottom. The guard was bound in steel and Iron, with a leather grip and a gold eged pommel. The little filly came up to the mare's, quite impressive, chest and wore a lovely little dress that fit her perfectly. The filly also had a band of silk around her eyes, embroidered with the unlidded eye of the old gods. The Young one was slender, like her aunt, and her horn barely peeked out from her blond hair.

Rarity smirked, "Honestly, such theatrics. Might I inquire of your names, Lady...?" Rarity let the question drag out for a moment when her brain shouted what she had seen as wrong. The older Mare was an Alicorn.

The Older Mare Chuckled. "Indeed you may, Ms Belle. I am Lady Hel, Former Queen of the Underworld, and this is Lady Aradinee of House Blue. It is so nice to meet a proper Lady at last."


	3. Jormungdr: Kindness Repaid

Penelope and Fluttershy reentered the room. Noticing Discord, Fluttershy blushed averting her eyes, but, after setting the tray of refreshments down, she leaned against the arm of the couch, beside him. Discord, very carefully, placed his arm around her waist. Glancing at the Yellow Pegasai, he blushed as well, before turning back to his father.

"Ahk, Mom! Dad!"

His mother had secured a space on his father's lap, Jormungdr having wrapped his arms around her, pulling her in tight. Discord had happened to look over as his mother was nuzzling under his father's chin, followed by his father's answering kiss. Discord could feel the heat rise in Fluttershy as she too saw the display of affection.

"What? I thought you were the Lord of Chaos, surely a public display of affection between your parents can't embarrass you to much." Penelope snarked.

"Dear, I believe it was the subject matter I discussed with him while you and Ms. Shy were in the other room."

Fluttershy's fur began to match her mane

"And I see by Ms. Shy's reaction you had the same conversation. Still, one would think we were making out in front of you, surely my son wouldn't be such a puritan."

Discord's eyes narrowed, glancing back to Fluttershy, he winked and gave her a sinister smile. Fluttershy's eyes sparkled in reply, turning back to his parent's, he reminded them. "I do believe father, you promised Flutters a reply to all her questions, under the same allowances as were given unto me. So, why don't we get started, hmmmm?"

Jormungdr nodded, "Indeed I did, very well Ms. Shy, you may start when ready."

Fluttershy shrugged, her entire body relaxing, as she asked her first question. Penelope and Jormungdr really should've realized what was about to occur.

"In her explanation of the reproductive cycle of the Serpent, Penelope mentioned, both a tendency towards Polyamory, as well as the aforementioned reproductive limiter. But it also strikes me that such twin measures had to evolve for another reason as well. Namely, that Serpent's must've evolved within some amazingly hostile environments. Making sure that a child will only be the result of a willing partner, as well as a tendency towards multiple partners is an intriguing solution. So, for my first question, What could threaten a Serpent in such a way as to ensure that such a twin reproductive solution was evolved?"

Jormungdr stammered, then recovered. "The answer Ms. Shy is that since we are born very powerful, our enemies tend to be the gods themselves, as we tend not to play well with others, although there are some exceptions. So at any given time any of the Gods of a realm might fear us for our power, rightly or wrongly."

Fluttershy cocked her head. "Follow up question, does this reproductive situation always produce a Serpent and how often are said Serpent genes expressed, for instance are they dominant, recessive, or some combination of both?"

Jormungdr shook himself, glancing at Penelope he noted her look as well. Neither had expected this level of questioning from the timid Pegasai.

"No, the reproductive cycle will only produce a serpent when the environment is safe to do so. Otherwise the child will be closer to the other parent with some level of strangeness inherited from the Serpent. As for Serpent genes, they're recessive until circumstances permit, in which point they switch to dominant."

"So a family could, conceivably, carry these Serpent genes for generations and not have them express, only to have them do so when circumstance permit? Is there a limit to how many generations that these genes can express or is there another mechanism that is at play?" Fluttershy returned, smirking she continued. "You must understand, I wish to know all I can so that I'm able to make the appropriate decision when it comes to Discord and me. After all, a Mare has needs and snuggles are all I've had in a while."

"The tea Discord was drinking soon drenched his parents. "Whhaaaa?" was all he could manage in response.

"Shush, Discord. Not your turn to ask questions." came Fluttershy's answer.

"Snapping his fingers Jormungdr dried himself and Penelope, then began once again to answer Fluttershy's questions.

"Yes, an expression of full Serpent Genes can be carried, with little to no knowledge, till a child is born with them dominant. As far as I've ever known Serpent Genes can exist in a bloodline indefinitely."

"Another line of thought, You mentioned that Serpent Genes often express in the children of Serpents, that are non-serpent themselves, as strangeness, how did you mean strange? What of those that are merely carriers, can their children be born with the same level of strangeness or do such markers become reduced?"

Fluttershy took a sip of her tea, then leaned against Discord's shoulder, placing her head on his. Discord obliged by keeping his hand on her waist, allowing her to use him as a pillow. This time it was Penelope and Jormugngdr that blushed.

Shaking the flush from his face Jormungdr began. "Uhh, Serpent Genes tend to express in a number of ways, a talent for magic, especially illusion and transmutation. Although many types of movement magics have manifested as well. Unusual coloring, as well as scales, and feathers. In extreme cases a child can be born the entirely wrong species or deformed in a way that indicates destiny or talent. Those last two only happen when fate has a direct hand in things, as such children are often foretold and are omens of things to come." Jormungdr looked away for a moment, his eyes distant, and when he answered Fluttershy's last question it was with a sadness.

"As for that last question, Yes, any carrier can birth children that show those alternate expressions." All was quiet, then Fluttershy spoke again.

"Thank you, I have one final question, How was your Father, your older brother's Mother."

"Jormungdr began to laugh, "That My dear is a tale, it began like this..."


	4. Angrboda and Sigyn: First Meetings

Light dappled through the leaves, morning breaking in the Everfree. Sigyn opened her eyes and felt the warm body of her sister next to her. Shifting her position, she snuggled in tighter against the larger Dragoness, laying her head upon Angrododa's chest she closed her eyes once more.

"I should go make breakfast." Came Angroboda's low rumble.

"No, Snuggle more." Came the changeling's response.

"Sister, we should arise and greet the day, not waste..." Angroboda paused, Sigyn's forearm and hand, had changed to a rather sharp blade, currently pressed against her throat.

With her eyes closed, and seemingly only half awake, Sigyn repeated, "You're warm and snugly, cuddle now, responsibility later." Her blade didn't waver.

"Alright, Sigyn, we'll rest a bit longer." Angroboda chuckled, pulling the changeling in tighter. Sigyn's blade disappearing, as both women drifted back to sleep.

"Oh! Am I interrupting something?" From snuggled to movement in an instant, Sigyn leaped over the cooling campfire, tackling the intruder. Her forearm, again a blade, again at someone's throat.

"Who are you?" She snarled.

"The black shelled being smiled. "I'm Chrysalis, former Queen of the Changelings. Forgive the intrusion, I saw the fire and, well, I've been cold for so very long." Breathing in Sigyn's scent and biting her lip, she teased. "Tell me, would you like to warm me? I don't mind sharing."

"I have a blade to your throat and you're flirting?"

"I'm an emotivore dear, I feed on love. Besides, I can tell, you don't mind. After all, you haven't shifted to a better position yet, besides, what woman doesn't like an occasional dagger included in foreplay?"

Sigyn smirked, this one would be fun. Pressing the blade harder against the intruder's throat, she grasped the other woman tight, pressing her self into Chrysalis's ample chest. The Changeling Queen's breath quickened as she felt her face heating, "What is this sensation?" She thought. "And how do I make it continue?"

"Sigyn, let her up. We be strangers here."

Sigyn arose, a small mew of disappointment, turning she returned to the campfire, Chrysalis shakily getting to her feet.

"Strangers, oh like those that arrived earlier?"

"Both women turned. "What others?" Angroboda asked.

"Not including you two, there are six. I haven't been able to find much about them, at least not yet."

"When did they arrive?" Sigyn asked.

"Why? What are they to you? I don't know either of you, other then your both dangerous. Besides, you pinned me to the ground, took advantage, and didn't even offer me breakfast afterwards. I see no reason to give away information. Especially if it might make me more enemies."

"More Enemies? Seems you already gave away some free information there." Sigyn snarked.

"Nothing you couldn't have gotten anywhere else or inferred from my introduction, after all one does not become a former Queen, without upseting those in power."

"Three of them are our children, I have no idea who the other three are. Please, help us find the children we thought lost." Angroboda rumbled.

Chrysalis turned her head a moment, pursing her lips she said. "The first three, were unmistakable. They had power like I had never felt before. They entered, largely on their own and went directly to their destinations. Then came you two, walking secret pathways I was not even aware of. The last three, also with immense power, entered through a rainbow, and then scattered, each heading towards the first three, although in a more haphazard pattern."

Sigyn's eyes narrowed. "Why give that to us so easily? You who just a second ago wanted payment?"

"You lost your children, mine were taken, turned against me. If you have a chance to reclaim yours, I have not the right to impede you" Chrysalis sighed, then fell silent.

The two sisters looked to each other. Angroboda tilted her head toward the Changeling Queen, to which Sigyn smiled and nodded.

"You know we're going to need a guide." Angroboda said.

"And I personally will have no problem keeping her well fed." Sigyn finished.

"Chrysalis smiled. "You want me to go with you?"

Sigyn darted towards Chrysalis, grabbing the black chittened being, the Pale Changling pulled her in close, affixing her mouth to Chrysalis's. Green energy flowed from Sigyn to Chrysalis as the former Aesir's affection was force fed to the former queen. A low moan was heard as Sigyn disengaged, Chrysalis glassy eyed with intoxication.

"Does that answer your question, My Pet?" Sigyn asked.

Chrysalis's could do nought but nod her head. She had never been given _love_. She had never knew it could feel like that! This being before her! There was only one response, kneeling she uttered her acquiescence.

"Completely, Mistress."

"Angroboda shook her head, "Damn it Sigyn, Another one? I'm not cleaning up after this one, after you get bored."

"Dearest sister, she's a former Queen of shape shifting, emotivores. I doubt I will ever be bored with this one."

Angroboda returned her attention to the recovering Chrysalis. "The first Three can you tell us where they went?"

Chrysalis nodded, rising she shook her head of the cobwebs. "Oh, Yes, I most certainly can." She paused, did her voice just sound giddy? Ugh. "Sorry, what I meant to say is that I can take you to where I felt them enter this realm. From there we will have to track them."

Sigyn smirked. "I don't know Chrysi, I kind of liked that perkiness. It made me want to have you on your knees." Sigyn traced a finger down Chrysilis's face, before roughly pulling her in for another kiss."

"Sigyn enough, play with your new pet later. We need to find our children."/p

Letting Chrsalis up for air she replied. "Very well, sister." Then gave Chrysalis her orders. "Chrysalis seek."

Swooning, all Chrysalis could do was obey. "Yes, mistress. I will find them, I swear it."

Crouching low, Chrysalis moved forward into the Everfree, towards the first entry point, not realizing the binding that had already claimed her.


	5. Modi: Loyalty's Punishment

Modi stalked through the forest, his mind awash with the possibilities. Smells tickled his nose, his blood pumping in anticipation of meeting his wolfen brother. Sniffing for sign, he winded the black wolf, moving in the direction of his cousin, he grinned. At last he could ask for forgiveness from the one that he had failed. Maybe Fenrir wouldn't have indulged his anger if even one of the Asgard had held true to their vow of family. But in the end, none of them had. Even Modi had forsaken his oaths of family to the God Of The Wild Places, all but guaranteeing Fenris's fate was assured.

Entering a clearing wthin this wood most Wyld, he paused scenting the air again for any trace of Fenrir. He was interrupted in his scenting as a rainbow colored blur intersected him. Rising back, his eyes narrowing, he beheld a being that was half way between a winged horse and a woman, hovering in his path. Her attire fitting well on such an athletic build, her glare showing that she was less than pleased with him. Smiling, he stepped first to one side, then to the other, watching while she, hovering, moved to block his path. Observing her ease of movement, he smiled again. This was a woman worthy of any challenge.

"Forgive me, oh Valkyrie, but what have I done to earn such a look from a warrioress such as yourself."

Snorting, she proclaimed. "Modi, Son of Thor, I am the Element of Loyalty. My name is Rainbow Dash and everything about you speaks of a betrayer that goes unpunished." Looking at the Asgardian a little closer she said, "Even if you are a sexy beast, I wouldn't mind having ease my heat."

Sighing Modi answered. "Indeed, I am a betrayer. The one that should've been a brother onto me I allowed to be bound and gagged most creully. I was young, but such was not an excuse. I could've sought him out afterwards and at least eased his imprisonment. Instead, I did nothing. So now I seek the one that I hurt, so that I can make amends and seek forgiveness."

Rainbow Dash's eyes narrowed further. "My Element speaks to me of what you and your family did to the one you seek. It has never called to me like this before. It has never spoken through me before. You are a betrayer, the worst of criminals. I can not let you pass, unless you prove your intentions. Modi of the Asgard. God of Courage. Son of Thor. Submit to the judgement of Loyalty."

Modi smiles. "Very well then Rainbow Dash, Element of Loyalty. I submit to your Element's Judgement. Also, after all this has passed, want to grab some food?" Stepping forward, Modi continued. "Formal language aside, submitting to any punishment from you would be a pleasure. You're the most awesome female I've ever encountered. Maybe we can see about easing that heat problem of yours."

Rainbow Dash smirked, "I think if you endure my 'punishment' you might be just awesome enough to be seen with me. Which you better, because I'm going to buck you so good, all other females will be ruined for you. You will be mine forever more."

Smiling Modi nodded his head, ready for whatever the element of loyalty had planned. Dash blurred, grabbing a plundervine along the way. Wrapping Modi entirely, she blurred again, returning with a spined rock urchin. Pulling Modi's mouth open she jammed the spiny shellfish inside. Pausing to look upon her work, she spoke one last time.

"You'll endure til the one you search for finds you. I'm the fastest pegasus in Equestria, I'll find Fenrir. You'll wait here till he comes for you. Such is what Loyalty demands." Shaking her head she finished. "and dude, you'd better not be full of horse apples because I really do want a chance at that fine flank of yours, HMMM HMMM!"

Bursting into motion, she disappeared, leaving a very uncomfortable Modi behind. Leaning back, he once more smelled the wood around him, heard the prey animals that he should be hunting, felt the urge to run and move.

"This is what Fenrir endured." Modi thought. "I'm going nuts and it's only been moments, Fenrir endured centuries. This crushing loneliness. This inability to experience the heaven that's just out of reach. It's no wonder Fenrir acted as he did. His imprisonment must have driven him insane with rage."

Hearing the movement of a much larger animal, Modi beheld a wolf made entirely of vines and brambles. Green eyes glowed within the face and deeper within the body. Six foot tall at the shoulder, the animal approached sniffling at the Asgardian, the stench of its previous meals thick in Modi's nostrils. Turning back toward the forest it let loose a bark, which called forth a trio of much smaller wolves. These almost seemed... cute. Each was no larger than the foxes he would run with among the woods of his home. Unable to move, he was powerless as the pups came right up to him. Sniffling him for themselves, one of them yanked the urchin from his jaw, the other two curling up next to him and promptly falling into slumber. The first pup, after first devouring the urchin soon followed it's siblings into dreamland. To Modi's surprise they were soft and snuggly.

"Even for a betrayer, there is kindness." He thought.

The larger wolf wrapped itself around the Asgardian. To Modi's surprise, a voice entered into his head. "You packmate of Alpha?"

Modi smiled, "I was in the past, I'd like to be once again."

Again the voice comforted him, "Then Everfree will protect you. Timberwolves will protect you. Alpha has come. His mate he claimed. He'd want to see old packmate"

The Timberwolf laid its head next to Modi, protecting him from all that might hurt him. For even in the depths of the darkest places there are those that remember Loyalty.


End file.
